Blood, Tears, And Energon: A TFA Continuation
by drrockso20
Summary: Several months after the end of Season Three as The Great War between the Autobots and the Decepticons threatens to open up again on Earth,Cybertron,and throughout the galaxy and new combatants arrive, the greatest threat of all shall come...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:don't own Transformers or any characters contained within unless I note otherwise

_**Deus Dervo Regina**_

Carnivac City, Regalis V

As she stood by the balcony's entrance waiting and listening for the cue for her and her mate to go outside for the ceremony she could hear the roar of the crowd which according to Quickstrike numbered in the thousands(or at least thats what that venomous little snake said) when suddenly she could hear the trumpeting of horns that signaled the start of the ceremony and with it the speech that when concluded would be the signal for her mate and then herself to greet the teeming masses. Guiledart while excited kept his cool for he knew that if he messed up the speech he would be better off in the Pit than being anywhere near Decepticon controlled space so once the horns quieted down he decided he should get on with the speech so he began, "My fellow Mechs and Femmes we are gathered here today for a most glorious and joyous day, a day that marks the beginnings of a new era of triumph for the Decepticons that will mark the start of our ultimate triumph against our oppressors the accursed Autobots who drove us from our homeworld, beautiful Cybertron and have tried to eliminate our way of life, but that will end today as I am proud to present our new leader, GIGATRON!!!!" and as Guiledart finished his speech the intimidating warrior he just introduced stepped out confidently and addressed the cheering masses, "My Comrades some of you have probably been wondering if joining my army means betraying Megatron and the Decepticon cause, well I have this to say, you are not betraying the Decepticons, No you are joining a new Elite Force that will bring the Autobots to their knees and Cybertron under Decepticon rule and now i am proud to introduce the Femme who made this all possible, my Spark-Mate and your Queen, Blackarachnia!!!" as she heard the cue Blackarachnia stepped outside and the already deafening cheers became a truly thunderous applause as she and her mate shouted one last thing together "LONG LIVE DECEPTICONS, LONG LIVE PREDACONS" and as the screaming masses continued chanting the new Predacon slogan and Terrorsaur began the scheduled aerial performance, Blackarachnia looked down upon the thousands of technorganics pledging themselves to the Predacon cause and and taking a glance at her beloved white armored mate, she was finally happy with herself and couldn't wait to see the future unfold as she buried the demons that were haunting her spark once and for all.

**END CHAPTER**

**  
****Notes**:if you need information on anything in this fic just go to tfwiki


	2. Preces Ut Nostrum Plasmator

**Disclaimer**:don't own Transformers or any characters contained within unless I note otherwise

_**Preces Ut Nostrum Plasmator**_

Prima's Basilica, Altihex City, Cybertron

Alpha Trion entered the Basilica which if it weren't for the urgency of his visit would have filled him with awe and amazement as it always did which was befitting of one of the most sacred sites on Cybertron let alone amongst the Church Of Primus. As he walked towards his destination he stopped for a moment to kneel in respect next to a resplendent electrum statue of an old friend and offered forth a prayer sequence to Primus

" _Our Maker, who art in J'nwan,  
Hallowed be thy Designation.  
Thy Dominion come.  
Thy commands be done,  
On Cybertron as it is in the Well Of Allsparks.  
Give us this cycle our cycles energon.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from error.  
For thine is the dominion,  
And the power, and the glory,  
For ever and ever.  
Amen._ "  
as he finished the prayer sequence he heard someone walk up behind him and start talking "Ah you're sending a prayer for a departed friend I see" said the mech behind him and as he turned around and saw the face of his old friend Emirate Xaaron a mech considered by many as the holiest bot online and current Emirate of the Church Of Primus, Alpha Trion said "I still miss him my friend if only I could have gone offline in his place" he said with streams of energon streaming down his face Xaaron reassured him "Alpha Trion you know that he would have wanted to go down defending his fellow Cybertronians and besides it has been a long time since your gladiator days with Clench's old Destron team now hasn't it?" "Your right as usual Xaaron now let's head to your office to speak in private old friend there are matters that the audio receptors of the common bot should not hear yet" as they walked off to Emirate Xaaron's office Alpha Trion whispered towards the statue "**Farewell Orion Magnus, may we meet again in J'nwan someday**"

**END CHAPTER 2**

**Note**: that prayer is spoken in Liturgical Cybertronian which when translated into an earth language instead of translating into a modern language like normal Cybertronian translates into English or other major earth languages instead translates into Ecclesiastical Latin and other sacred or dead languages also Cybertronian script uses Cybertronix with the maximal character set used for Standard Cybertronian with the predacon character set used to write Liturgical Cybertronian which you can see what they look like by going to tfwiki


End file.
